


A Teddy for Christmas

by MarcellaDix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaDix/pseuds/MarcellaDix
Summary: Bill and his wife are wrapping Christmas presents, when she decides that one surprise can't wait till morning. Companion piece to "Underneath the New Moon". Written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway by Hermione's Haven.





	A Teddy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underneath the New Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766428) by [MarcellaDix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaDix/pseuds/MarcellaDix). 



Bill looked up when the door to the sitting room creaked open. Watching the lithe form of his wife slip through and carefully push the door shut behind her, he smiled.

“Finally asleep?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Hermione sighed. “Finally. Remus’s voice worked miracles on Emilia, same as it always does, but your son took forever to calm down enough to fall asleep.”

Bill grinned.

“Come here,” he invited her, patting the couch beside him, “before I mess up the rest of these.”

“Oh well,” Hermione heaved another sigh as she spotted the small mountain of haphazardly wrapped presents next to the couch, “at least there will be no doubt as to who of us two wrapped those.”

They worked in silence for a while. Most of the Weasley clan was spending the night at the Burrow after the generous dinner they had had there, but Bill and Hermione had decided to take their twins ahead to Grimmauld Place. Following Harry’s invitation to spend the holidays there, they spent the rest of Christmas Day wrapping up the last of their presents for the extended family. Remus had come with them, never staying away from their little family for long, and that had become such a usual occurrence that nobody had questioned it. For tonight, it was just the five of them in their former headquarters, as even Harry and Ginny had elected to remain at her parents’ house.

Bill hadn’t even noticed how the time had passed, content as he was to simply sit next to his gorgeous wife in something as domestic as wrapping Christmas presents, when the grandfather clock chimed midnight.

Hermione turned towards him, a big box sitting in her lap.

“Time for your first Christmas present, William,” she said, an excited glint in her eyes.

“Already?” he asked, surprised but no less eager.

Hermione merely nodded. When Bill tried to take the present from her, however, she held onto it.

“No, no, William,” she chided. “You have to unwrap it where it is.”

Smiling, Bill edged closer to her, until there was no more room between them except for the box in her lap. He pressed a kiss to her lips, bending awkwardly over the big box, before turning to opening his present.

Gently tugging at the bow, he pulled off the gold ribbon, allowing it to fall to the floor next to the couch. The ocean green paper almost fell away of its own. Bill could never manage to wrap a present without using plenty of spell-o tape, but his wife was a master at wrapping presents, only securing the paper with a single colourful ribbon.

Pulling the paper away and dropping it to join the gold ribbon on the floor, he stared at the box.

“It’s a big present,” he stated. “Are you sure you want me to open it now?”

Hermione nodded.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” she said. “Please, William.”

He had never been able to resist those two simple words. Opening the lid, he looked into the box.

It was empty.

“What –?“

“Look inside,” Hermione encouraged.

Bill looked again. The box was still empty, but he now saw that most of the inner wall facing Hermione was missing, allowing her taut stomach to look through.

Bill frowned, confused. Slowly, however, understanding dawned on him.

“Hermione,” he asked, almost bursting from joy, but too afraid that he might be assuming wrongly, “love, are you saying –? Are you –? Are we –?“

“Yes, William,” she interrupted, nodding furiously. Tears were shining in her eyes. “Yes.”

“Why –?“

“Why not wait until morning to tell you?” she asked.

Bill nodded.

“ _I_ wanted to be the one to tell you,” she explained. “Remus has been grinning far too much all day, and I was afraid that you’d catch on, and –“

“Damn that lycan sense of smell,” Bill said without malice.

Suddenly, the door creaked open again.

“Mummy?” a tiny voice asked as Leo sleepily walked into the room, a yawn halfway on his face. “Is it Christmas morning yet?”

“No, my darling,” Hermione cooed at her son. “Let’s get you back to sleep, why don’t we?”

“William,” another voice chided as their daughter joined the room also. While everybody called the boy Leo, Emilia was the only one to ever call her brother by his first name, using all the sisterly indignation her five-year-old self could muster. It was a thing she had picked up from her mother, Bill knew, and found it beyond sweet. “William, I _told_ you it was the middle of the night.”

Remus was the last to enter, making the meeting of all the current occupants of Grimmauld Place complete.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but these two are fast and sneaky enough to escape even an old werewolf like me, I’m afraid.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Remus,” Hermione assured him. “We’d have gone up to bed any minute now anyway, so we might as well tug these two rascals in.”

The glint in Bill’s eye told her exactly what he thought of her plan to head to bed, but there was no thought of retiring in his mind.

“Let me get them into their beds for you,” Remus offered, “and you can clean up here and come say goodnight when you’re done. Leo, Emilia?”

Picking up Leo, Remus held out his hand to the girl, and their daughter was quick to take it.

“Yes, Sire,” she agreed, slipping her tiny hand into his.

“Emilia,” Hermione admonished, “what did we say?”

“Only call Remus ‘Sire’ when we’re at home,” the girl replied, quoting her mother in a sing-song voice. “But mummy,” she stage-whispered, “there is nobody here but us.”

“Still, love,” Bill’s wife countered, “we can’t be too careful. Now go ahead, and we’ll be with you shortly.”

“Mummy,” Leo chimed up from where he’d already been half asleep on Remus’s shoulder, “can I have a teddy for Christmas?”

Bill found his wife turn to him.

“ _Theodore_ ,” he breathed. “I like it.”

“So do I,” she smiled.

Turning towards their son, she said, “Yes, love, I believe a Teddy would be possible.”

Remus grinned.

“You told him, I take it?”

“If I hadn’t,” Hermione shot back, “you’d be in _very_ big trouble now, Remus Lupin.”

Remus’s grin widened, and he turned to leave. He didn’t get far, though, as Emilia didn’t move.

“Mummy,” she asked hesitantly, “mummy, why were you crying when we came in?”

Bill looked at his wife. Sure enough, another tear escaped her eyes that were smiling so brightly. His heart warmed at the love that shone from her cocoa coloured orbs, love that he knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

"Your mother is happy, loves,” Bill answered, addressing both their twins. “Very happy.”

 "What about?” Leo asked.

Hermione broke the loving gaze she shared with Bill to bestow the same love upon her children.

Smiling, she said just one word.

“Packages.”


End file.
